


love like you

by secretlyhokage



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhokage/pseuds/secretlyhokage
Summary: two times yuna made him speechless and the one time she couldn't find her words





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow?? i actually wrote something?? anyway i lw put effort into this bc i capitalized! wow! enjoy adult!yuna and adult!seokmin kind of

1.

After some serious thought, Yuna thinks moving out of the dorm is terrible. Not only is she taking the title of the first one to leave, she has no idea what she's doing. Sure she's 24. Sure, she's an Adult. But it still doesn't ease the knots in her chest when she thinks about bills, taxes, and all that Adult stuff. 

After some serious thought, she's suddenly glad she isn't doing this alone. Even if that person currently has his jacket stuck on a chair. 

"Stop moving, Seokmin!" she yells because if they want to get their furniture out of the pouring rain outside, she needs to get him free as fast as possible. 

"I'm trying!" he retorts, his face red from sweat after lifting boxes all day. "But my arm is really itchy right now!"

It takes them ten minutes to get him out of the chair. Fortunately, the furniture isn't too wet when they brought it out of the rain. Unfortunately, they had to throw out Seokmin's jacket since it was torn in the process. 

("We don't have to throw it out," Seokmin protests. 

"Your sleeve is literally ripped off." 

That shuts him up faster than Yuna thought.)

-  
2.

It's after Yuna's third concert that it smacks her in the face that she truly has a place of her own. 

The concert reigned a lengthy two hours. She ran, she sang, she gave everything her all. When it was over, she cried a little bit with her members. Then she went home, showered, and slept. 

The realization doesn't hit her until the day afterwards. Her entire body is sore from the months of preparation beforehand. Yuna thinks she can perform the concert in her sleep if she has to. 

(She probably could. Sinb did it for as long as three songs while dead snoring.) 

Yuna sits up, stretching and cracking almost every bone in her body. Her eyes are still drooping but she manages to take a peek at the time. 2:56 pm glares at her in bright big red numbers but it doesn't scare her. 

She yawns. There's no schedule. Nothing for three days before it gets hectic. She's going to sleep, eat, and sleep again because she can. 

Speaking of eating, her stomach is growling. She hasn't eaten anything for a day, not including the hours she spent sleeping. 

Yuna is in the middle of getting off the bed when an arm swings over her waist. 

"It's so warm," Seokmin groans, not wanting her to leave. "Stay in bed for a little longer? Please?"

She chuckles, the laughter naturally forming in her throat. 

"I'm going to eat and sleep, not sleep and sleep," she announces. Her fingers find his wrist and she circles his skin with her thumb. "I'm really, really hungry right now."

"Like super hungry?" he asks.

"Super duper hungry," she confirms. 

Seokmin lets his arm stay on her waist for a bit longer. He's lying face down on their bed, sprawled to keep her from going. He remembers how tired she was last night, how he hugged her so hard after the concert because of her hard work and dedication. He remembers how his heart jumped whenever she hit her notes correctly, or how he just seemed to know what the fans were chanting. He remembers holding gfriend's lightstick and waving it with every ounce of power he's got. 

He also remembers driving her home after she passed out the moment she sat down on the passenger's seat. He remembers helping her into the shower and gently massaging her scalp and washing away the day's worries. He remembers getting in bed and tangling their legs together underneath their comforter. He remembers that she nuzzled her chin into his shoulder and breathed a soft _thank you_ before slumbering away to a deep sleep. He remembers all of it. 

He extracts his arm from her waist. "I'll make something up," he states. "Stay in bed. Don't act like i didn't see the way you limped last night," he tosses her a pillow. "Put it under your ankle." 

Caught. Yuna bows her head, a smile creeping on her face. "Alright, alright," she says. "Be quick."

Seokmin nods and he stands up from the bed. Before he left completely, he made turned back and leaned towards her to plant a kiss. 

"You were amazing," he says honestly. She thinks she can see the love in his eyes. "You blow my mind sometimes." 

"Only sometimes?" she teases. 

He speeds out of the room before he can answer. However, she can hear Seokmin's boisterous laughter in the hallway. She lays down again with a smile on her face. Yuna plops a pillow under her ankle just as he says, and she just looks up to the ceiling. 

She can also hear Seokmin singing softly while he makes their breakfast. Or lunch. Or whatever you eat at 2:58 pm. She likes living in her own place, especially if she gets to share it with the love of her life. 

(It's a miracle Seokmin didn't burn down their kitchen. Although he managed to burn the toast. Yuna ate every crumb and made sure he looked. Seokmin brought his hand to his burning neck. 

"You didn't have to eat it," he murmured. 

"And why not?" she murmurs back, with truth in her voice. 

"It's burnt."

"It's good."

Seokmin opens his mouth to retort, but Yuna has her mouth over his and he tastes the strawberry jelly she spread on the toast. She is right, he thinks. It tastes really, really good.)

-

1.

Seokmin gets a cast on his leg on the last day of their Seventeen overseas tour. He fell off the stage during rehearsal a few days before the show and now Seokmin is all alone in the hotel room, kind of sad and kind of lonely. 

He expects to see his manager when the door opens, so Seokmin pretends to watch tv instead of moping. 

"Hey Hyung!" Seokmin starts, but when he tears his glance from the english show without subtitles, his voice comes to an abrupt stop. 

First of all, it wasn't his manager. Second of all, he feels the need to turn into a grey puff of smoke and dissapear off the face of earth. 

"I'm the clumsy one," Yuna says, her breath short as if she ran. "You- you shouldn't be injured, stupid."

To say she didn't look happy was an understatement. Seokmin feels his mouth dry when he realizes how her clothes didn't really match and how red her eyes look.

"You're here," he says slowly, soaking in her image. "I'm very confused. I either overdozed on pain killers or you're here. Like, actually here."

Yuna is walking towards him and his heart beats faster and faster until she kneels next to his bed, her face so close that he can feel her breathing. 

"Do I look real to you now?"

"Yeah." he kisses her, just to make sure. "Yup. You're here."

Yuna rolls her eyes, and she laughs for the first time since she came inside the room. It still doesn't take away the sadness in her eyes whenever she see's his cast. 

"Did you really come here because of this?" he asks, because he obviously can't believe it. 

"Yes, Seokmin, I really came because you fell off the stage and broke your ankle," her words are drenched in exasperation. 

He laughs. He's weirdly giddy about it. "Why? I'm going back to Korea in a couple of days, anyway."

Yuna sighs. She leaves her bag on the floor and stands up from the floor. She walks to the foot of the bed where Seokmin's distractingly bright blue cast lays on top of a pillow. He can't read her eyes. 

"When I found out from your manager, it sounded really, really serious," she comments. Her voice sounds quiet, something not quite like her. "He said you hit your head. If it was just your leg I wouldn't have reacted like I did, but your head is a big deal."

She looks up to face him. Yuna resembles a child who came to her parent's room because the dark scared her. Her eyebrows are furrowed together. 

He knows where this is going the moment she looked up. 

"Yuna," he says, leaning forward to reach for her wrist. "I'm fine. Nothing is broken in my head." he knocks his forehead with his knucles, chuckling also. "See? Nothing. I'm fine."

She falls gently on to his bed without protest. She curled against his left side, her head finding the crook of his neck. Her cheek pressed against his soft skin, something she breathed in deeply because she almost forgot what he smelled like. Almost. 

"You're fine," she breathes out. 

"Yup."

"Okay." 

They stay like that for a while, not saying anything on his bed. The tv was still on in the background but it sounded muffled. He dropped his head to her hair and smiled. It still smelled like vanilla. 

A thought pops into his mind after ten minutes of silence. His arms are still wrapped around her and her shallow breathing sounds like she's on the verge of falling asleep. He turns his head slightly to not disturb her, so he can peek at his phone on the bedside table. Ever so carefully, he reached and grabbed his phone. 

When he unlocked it, he couldn't help but laugh. The rumbles should have woke up Yuna, but she stayed perfectly content. She didn't even budge when Seokmin almost started crying of laughter when he swiped the endless notifactions on his phone. She's quite peaceful when she isn't causing a storm. 

The first thing that catches his attention is just _Yuna_. He set his phone so he can get news alert for her as well. The most recent notification is stating that Yuna is trending number four in Korea, with enough comments and tweets to power the world, probably. 

He eyes all of the articles and their headlines. He can't stiffle his laughter, no matter how hard he tries.

_Gfriend's Yuju caught boarding a plane to los angeles just hours after Seventeen's DK injury was reported_

_Yuju and DK? More likely than you think_

_Netizens are piecing evidence that Yuju of Gfriend and DK of Seventeen are dating_

Seokmin stops reading when Yuna starts shuffling in his arms. It's been thirty minutes since she came and took him by surprise. 

"You're awake?" he asks, his voice light and airy. He's eerily calm about the whole situation, not giving a care that their relationship could be exposed. 

"Hm," she hums. He doesn't know if she's looking at his phone. "Do you want to eat? I know a great place. It's called in n out."

Seokmin has heard such positive remarks about it, so he agrees. But there's something holding him back. He looks at his phone and it finally tugs him. 

"Yuna?"

"Hm."

"I kinda can't walk."

Yuna looks down again and she laughs. She shakes her head and picks up his crutches that were thrown carelessly. 

"There," she says after helping him get up. "Problem solved. Now let's go eat."

He shrugs on a jacket and fixes his hair. Yuna adds a bit of makeup and what feels like the next second, they're in a busy restaurant with bustling Americans and Yuna effortlessly orders food in English. 

He sits down, resting his crutches against the table. He see's a few girls from the corner of his eye, looking nervous and whispering. He pretends he can't see them when Yuna sits across the table, holding ketchup and one cup. 

"I got you a double double," she says. "I figured you've been eating take out for like a month so I'll give you real food."

He takes her hand and interlaces it with his. Seokmin still has his hood on and so does she, but from the way she's looking, he knows that she knows. 

They don't care. They're going to eat burgers and they're going to eat like any other ordinary couple. 

"I love you," he says easily. Then, he says it in English. Then, in Japanese. Then, in Chinese. Then, in any other language he's learned to communicate with fans because he wants the world to know he loves and adore her. 

"I love you too," she says after pecking his lips softly. She stands up, holding the empty cup. "Cola?"

He grins. "You know me perfectly."

She winks and stands up to get their drink. Seokmin leans against his chair, already knowing the outcome of what they just did. 

Ten minutes later they get their food and he see's the reason why Yuna was so eager to eat there.

He takes a bite of the burger, savoring the flavor. Yuna laughs while popping a fry into her mouth. 

"You've got sauce," she murmurs, wiping it off with a napkin. "You're so clumsy. I'm the clumsy one." 

"We're clumsy," he corrects. Yuna doesn't reply but he knows she agrees with him. 

No one disturbs them, but Seokmin's vibrating phone goes crazy after fifteen minutes. Yuna eyes it, nipping on the fries, but she doesn't say anything. Seokmin silently shuts it off, not planning to turn it on for the next couple of days. 

Yuna see's and she does the same to her phone. There's a small smile on her face when she drops her phone in her bag. She picks up her burger and takes a big bite. 

"Delicious!" she murmurs, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head. "It's been so long since I've had this."

Seokmin laughs. They continue eating despite more and more cameras being aimed at them. He takes Yuna's hand when he's able to eat the burger with one hand. He never lets go of her hand despite her trouble. She doesn't complain. 

He sticks out his foot. The one with the excruciatingly blue cast. It felt stuffy under the table. 

"Are we doing this?" she murmurs. There's no regret in her voice, just pure curiosity. 

"I don't know," he says. They never really talked about the situation, a deep hole sinks in his chest. He never asked her if she was comfortable with it. He squeezes her hand. "Are we?"

"I guess so," she squeezes his hand back. 

He guesses so. They leave with full stomachs and no regrets. Seokmin walks slowly with the crutches, heaving past the girls who's been there since the start. He wasn't going to talk to them, but their dropped jaws made him do it. 

"Isn't my girlfriend pretty?" he asks, gathering all the English Joshua and Vernon taught him. 

The girls nod thoughtlessly, eyes wide open. Yuna shakes her head, laughing and bowing. She lightly slaps seokmin's shoulder. Her cheeks are pink. 

In n out was good. Seokmin for sure decides that they'll be back. One day. Maybe with a ring and a double double. 

("What are you thinking about?" she asks once they're outside and breathing in the fresh air. The sun is setting and the sky is colored pink and orange. 

"The burgers," he finds himself saying. "It was the best." 

"Really?" she asks, but she doesn't press it. 

"Yeah," It doesn't feel like a lie. "And maybe you. You're cool, too."

She laughs and leans in to kiss him on the cheek. Yuna doesn't mind how fast he made her shut up.)


End file.
